


Viscous Luminosity

by evelynrüstig (evelynriese)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Cum drinking, F/F, Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Game, Rainbow Drinkers, Red Romance, Self-Indulgent, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelynriese/pseuds/evelynr%C3%BCstig
Summary: Even with all the time in the world on New Earth, Kanaya hasn't been able to help Rose with her oddly undefined anxiety to be as intimate with her as she would desire. Then one day, through total happenstance, Kanaya finds out the real reason, and does her best to help Rose get comfortable.





	

The one thing I had missed the most before I arrived here was the sun, and now it’s setting once more, just as I’m about to head inside my abode. Even now, safe on new Earth, the periodical dearth of its comforting presence is occasionally unbearable. At least it functions as a comforting reminder of a similarly old habit of mine. I open the door and traverse the hallways, smelling, practically feeling, Rose's warm body, her warm blood ever closer to mine. Urges pull me harder with every step.

When I open the door, however, I am suddenly met with a different sensation wafting through the room. That's not the only thing that differs in this room today, however, with Rose sitting on the other side of the bed as usual, her godrobe hiked up awkwardly. Was she getting changed?

"Rose, that’s no way to wear a dress. If I may be so kind to assist..." Her head jerks upwards from its former relaxed position, although she seemingly refuses to turn and look at me. I crawl over the bed, the smell getting more pungent as I approach her, until finally I’m on my knees right behind her. The thought of fixing her wardrobe failure is entirely out of my mind now as the fragrance becomes overpowering, and I peek around her to inspect the source: Rose's clenched fist, and a viscous white liquid emanating from both sides of it. Usually I would find it fortuitous enough that her robes are self-cleaning, but this time all I think to do is to take her hand in mine. I curl the fingers of one around hers and gently lever open her palm, encountering little resistance as Rose gasps. I use my other hand to bring it to my mouth and lap up the liquid from her hand, making sure that no more spills over, especially since in this position it would land on my skirt. It's not enough yet, however. Once most of it is inside, I take each individual finger in my mouth in sequence, making sure they're entirely clean. I put the hand I used to uncurl hers on her palm, and intertwine our fingers. Rose is obviously shaking now.

"I’m sorry.” She swallows nervously before continuing. “I wasn't done cleaning up yet. I..."

With a sense of urgency and a vaguely clearer mind, I hush her before she says more, lower myself to sit next to her, brushing my thigh against her bare one, and relegate my free arm to tightly embrace her. "I’m uncertain what you are referring to, but you seem nervous. What is the matter, my flourishing Rose?" With one arm around her and her hand in mine, she seems to be ready to calm down, throwing back her head to sigh before turning to me.

"I suppose I have a fair amount of things to explain."  
"Potentially. This represents the first time I have even seen you in such a compromising state, after all."  
"Yes, and there is a reason for that. Remember when we first met?"  
"At the green sun?"  
"No, even before that." Rose's head slumps again. "Frankly, I’m glad we first spoke before then."  
I move my hand to join in embracing her. "Is this reminiscence relevant to your current trepidation?"  
Rose's newly free hand immediately joins in fixing the skirt part of her robes. "In a sense. You only met me after I ascended. As you are probably very aware of, the game hugely prioritizes factors of reproduction above all."  
"Meaning?"  
"While my body in general was perfected into a more personally desirable shape, I still possess the parts that a female member of my species typically does not."  
"Is that why you have been reticent to be fully intimate with me?"  
"Yes. I apologize. You deserved better."  
Her skirt now straightened out, I decide to pull her on my lap. "On the contrary, my love, I already have and always had everything I could have wished for. The privilege of meeting such an extraordinary girl under such extraordinary circumstances, getting to know her, love her, all of her."  
She pauses for a second. "All of me?"  
"All of you."  
"...Thank you, Kanaya."

I can sense that she is still not quite at ease. However, I would like to think that I’m never too parsimonious to help my matesprit with her occasional trepidation, and I release one arm to gently turn her head to mine. Her thighs promptly relax, and our bodies seem to blend together perfectly as I tentatively brush my lips against hers. Rose in turn clings onto me and starts kissing me deeply.

After a while she levels her head with mine and looks at me with a mischievous smile.

"In a sense, 'feeding' would be possible with this too, you know. You seem to have acquired quite the taste."  
"Would it not be distressing to confront certain physical realities you appear uncomfortable with?"  
"Maybe. But perhaps not with you. I must admit I'm nervous, but I'd like to give it a try. I might want to wait a few days, though." She giggles, and I presume that I've inadvertently started showing my fangs.  
Oh well. As long as it puts her at ease. "May I resume with our usual scheduled activity, then?"  
"You may, Kanaya."

I take her head in my hands, and tilt it away to expose her neck. This position is different from the usual one we take, and I have to awkwardly bend my spine to graze my fangs against her neck. Eventually I find some leverage, however, and Rose’s urgent gasps confirm that they've sunk in. As meticulous as I attempt to be, a little ends up trickling into the folds of her lowered hood. I step back and bring a hand to my face, both to wipe up the blood around the corners of my mouth and to cover an embarrassed blush.

"Don't worry about it; they're self-cleaning after all. It's why I usually wear them when I'm spending time with myself."  
"I would much rather you were to spend time with me." I pout, trying my best to exploit the situation for some measure of consolation.  
"Of course, sweetheart."  
Rose takes my hand and strokes my face with the other, and I take the moment to simply appreciate how soft her hands are.  
"Soon."  
"I will be in the sewing room if you need me, in that case."  
"Oh, one last thing..."

Before I know it I’m pulled into another kiss.

"There, dear. Try not to let your newly acquired tastes distract you from your creative process too much, will you?"

I huff and push her off my lap, before setting course out of the room. Just before I close the door, however, I stick my tongue out at her in the doorway, both as a conciliatory gesture and a tease. Rose just smiles.

* * *

A few days later I am once more at the door to our respiteblock. The memory of the incident from a few days ago resurges, and I think to knock, as I’ve been getting into the habit of doing.

A voice sounds from the other side of the door. "Come in, Kanaya."

As I walk in I see her sitting on the end of the bed, facing the door this time. She’s trying her best to look confident, her hands firmly planted in the mattress on either of her sides, but it takes a few seconds after breathing in before she speaks.

"So..."

I size her up thoroughly. She’s wearing her signature black t-shirt and a skirt that modestly covers most of her thighs. It appears to have a rather voluminous structure, however, which is unlike her usual style.

It seems that Rose's vision is drifting away from me, her mind seemingly elsewhere.

"So."  
Rose snaps out of her daze. "A few days ago I mentioned 'feeding' on an alternative bodily substance would be possible, do you recall?"  
My body perks up instantly. "Yes, I do."  
"If you would still like to, we could give it a try today."  
"Very well."  
After a few seconds of silence, it becomes clear to me neither of us knows how to proceed.  
"Which position would be preferred?"  
"Well, if you don't mind... On your knees, right here in front of me?"

The gap between us is closed very quickly. It takes a bit longer for me to gently hike up my skirt about halfway, taking care to fold its lower parts to cushion my knees. With the bundle of fabric carefully held in place, I gently lower myself onto the floor in front of Rose.

"Is this the correct position?"  
"It is. Now..."

I stare in patient wonder as Rose shifts in her seat and she pulls her skirt up, inverting it entirely and holding it up on either side of her. She takes a few deep breaths, and looks down at me expectantly. I look back up.

"Is this what you usually wear under there?"  
"Yes. As utilitarian as I'll admit these boxers look, they do a good job at comfortably containing what's there."  
"I could make a much prettier pair with a total retaining of function, you know."  
"I would very much appreciate that. For now, though, would you mind pulling them down?"

I slip a finger around the hem of the fabric and start pulling down, pinching with my thumb when it inverts and I almost lose grip. They slide easily down her legs, and once they reach the bottom Rose steps out of them. When I look back up, no longer focusing on her underwear, I am met with a protuberance extending from slightly above the endpoints of her loins. Frustratingly, my approach forwards is hampered by the handiwork under my knees, but soon enough I have a closer look. I grasp it gently with one hand, and am met with Rose's thighs tensing up around my arms. I raise it slightly, and examine what could very well be a genetic repository. A sudden, ineffable primal impulse makes my head lurch forwards, but a hand at my forehead routs my advance, leaving me with Rose's member dangling against my face.

"You want to get started with the shaft, Kanaya. Perhaps use your tongue instead of your teeth?"  
I realize what I must look like from this angle and blush. "Of course."

Now at a more appropriate distance, I examine the peculiarly thick flap of skin at the front of her... shaft. My other hand joins in, pushing at them, and after a bit of exploration I discover a pinkish, slitted knob under it. Thinking back on Rose's direction, I extend my tongue and spiral it around the tip, evoking a gasp. I angle up my head, my tongue still close to her but in a vaguely more conversational position.

"So when is the genetic material expelled?"  
"Upon further stimulation. It would probably be much easier for you to let me do the speaking. Corollarily, it would probably be much easier for you not to speak if you were to put your lips around its base."

Looking back down, I notice that its length and girth have been amplified to a relatively small but nonetheless significant degree. Wordlessly I obey, taking the whole of it inside my mouth, where I can feel it throbbing, expanding against my lips even further. Uncertain how to proceed, I repeat my earlier motions, flicking my tongue against it. Upon contact I suddenly encounter an incomparable taste, and involuntarily release a small gasp, although it’s muffled by the increased fullness of my mouth. Its taste is somewhat like that from a few days ago, but somehow merely a shade of its full flavor. Perhaps this is some kind of carrier fluid?

"Good girl. You're getting the hang of it. Now, go back and forth."

Contrary to my expectations, the shaft does not at all flail out of my mouth at the merest retreat; in fact it looks even more tumescent now. When I attempt to reach its base with my lips again I am caught off guard by the tip prodding at the back of my throat. For a moment I sit there, confused about what to do, when yet more of the component fluid seeps onto the back of my tongue and I go back to enthusiastically repeating the motions, doing my best to catch all of it and swallowing it as quickly as the dance between her shaft and my tongue allows me to. As much as I’m enjoying myself, I realize I am unaware of Rose's pleasure, when I notice that she has already let go of her skirt with one hand, firmly clutching onto the sheets, and when I look up at her for approval her eyes are closed and she’s biting at her lip intently. The moment I continue I hear her attempt to suppress a moan, with a scarce amount of success. Not much later she lets go with her other hand as well, pitching a tent with my horns and her skirt. In lieu of composing herself her hand is now at the back of my head, forcing me to maintain my rhythm and keeping herself in charge of the encounter.

Rose is frantically attempting to compose orders for me to keep going, even though we both know I very much don't need any. The proper reason for her commands becomes clear as my mouth is flooded; her thighs clench onto my body and a fist forms in my hair. My instincts take over as I lunge forward repeatedly, exercising great restraint not to use my teeth, and imbibe every last bit of the liquid. Once the two of us cease convulsing in our respective ways, I carefully remove the last drops around the rims of her shaft, and then remove it from my mouth for good. Rose in turn removes her skirt from my head.

"That was really good, Kanaya." Rose pets my head for a little before resting her hand on top.  
"I’m glad I could be of service."  
"You have been. Now I'm feeling a bit tired; would you mind tucking me in bed?"  
"Not in the least."

My skirt drapes perfectly back around my legs as I stand up, and I slide my arms under Rose’s body. Unfortunately my skirt gets in the way of crawling onto the bed a little, but gently dropping her head on her own pillow is very easy, especially with her still, relaxed body not providing the least impediment to being carried. I shift under the covers, and work Rose under them too. She’s now facing away from me, curled up ever so slightly, and I would be worried for her well-being were it not for her folding into the curve of my body as I move to hold her completely, held firmly together with my arms around her.

Finally she speaks again. "Was that to your satisfaction?"  
"Very much so. I would like to repeat the exercise some time, if you wouldn’t mind."  
"I thought as much."  
I huff. "It's not as if you didn't enjoy it either."  
"Sure enough.” She chuckles. “Nonetheless, it is crucial that you get your feeding time, is it not?"  
"At least when I drink your blood you don’t behave like this."  
"But this is why you love me, dear. Speaking of which, what is that I feel twisting around my lower areas?"

I hadn’t noticed, but my bulge has unsheathed and is now unceremoniously writhing around; the only factor separating it from her is the thin fabric of our respective skirts. This is rather undignified, and I’m glad Rose can’t see my face. At least that makes it easier to force a vaguely convincing chuckle.

"Perhaps one of these days you might like to explore something we superficially appear to have in common?"  
Rose giggles. "Perhaps. It’ll have to be outside of your scheduled feeding times, though. For now..."

She starts shifting back and forth, her bottom rubbing unmistakably against my bulge. Every now and then she murmurs something, but I can’t make any of it out with her facing away from me, which is perhaps her exact intent. Just like that, though, the movement slowly ceases, leaving me vaguely frustrated and desiring more, but nonetheless thoroughly happy that this lovely girl in my arms is too. At some point I realize that this is the stillest she has ever been in my arms. I have never before had the pleasure to hold her while she was asleep, and I quietly murmur some vague words of gratitude as I pull her ever closer to my chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Tumblr user @sometipsygnostalgic.  
> Edited by Tumblr/AO3 user @stritram.
> 
> Dedicated to all people who haven't sucked a girl's cock for too long now.


End file.
